


[Podfic of] You Only Live Twice (Or So)

by the24thkey



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Hyojin was pretty sure that sending three agents in after a wannabe-supervillian was overkill.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] You Only Live Twice (Or So)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Only Live Twice (Or So)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532728) by [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise). 



This podfic was recorded for the voiceteam mystery box challenge Life Of The Party, so it was performed for an audience. There are two versions available:

1\. the (almost) unedited live version featuring akikotree, olympvs, bluedreaming, knight_tracer, Moon_apple and zhadyra (07:28, download or listen [**here**](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20only%20live%20twice%20\(live%20version\).mp3))

2\. the fully edited version of just my performance (05:40 with music, download or listen [**here**](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20only%20live%20twice%20\(or%20so\).mp3))

Thank you to the author for having blanket permission, and to poppyseedfic for making the perfect cover! <3


End file.
